Guardian Angels
by FangRide15
Summary: Miku just cheated Death and he is pissed. Luckily, a team of guardian angels are there to train and protect her. (I suck at summaries. Sorry.) Contains intense violence, adult language, and crude humor. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Welcome back to another Vocaloid fanfiction! I hope you guys give this story as much love as you did with the other one. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Mom, I'm home!" said Miku, walking into her house. She set her things down on the dinning room table and her mother walked into the room.

"How was work?" she asked.

"It was good. Although my boss started another pointless kickstarter."

"What is this one about?"

"Getting him more money so he can spend it on something that won't benefit the company." Miku sighed and opened her laptop. "Look at this." She turned the computer so that her mother could see the kickstarter.

It was a kickstarter supporting the cause of "making the workplace fun to work in." The support cost was a minimum of $200. Not even worth what it was really going to buy.

"I can't believe people actually support this crap." said Miku's mother.

"Most people just support it so the boss will stop asking us about it." said Miku, closing the laptop. Then she remembered something. "Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"What?" asked her mother.

"I left my documents at work." said Miku, getting up and grabbing her coat. "I'll be right back." she walked out of the house and into the winter air. Her boots crunched in the snow as she walked to her car.

She hated going back to her job after hours. Being a part of a Music company which no one really signed to, it got really boring. Especially since her boss was a complete sleaze of a guy and was always trying to hit on her.

She made it to her job and quickly walked inside. The weather was getting worse, so she had to hurry. She got into the elevator and, to her luck, her boss was walking out.

"Hey, HOTsune." said Al. Miku rolled her eyes and walked past him. She was heading to the stairs and noticed that Al was following her.

"Leave me alone or I will file a sexual harassment charge." yelled Miku.

"That won't stop me!" said Al. Miku made it to her desk, grabbed her documents, and walked past Al again. Only this time, he grabbed her arm. "You're not leaving here until I get what I want." he said. Miku yanked her arm away and threw her documents at him. She ran to the exit and down the stairs with Al nearly right behind her.

She made it to her car and locked the doors. The start took a few tries to start, but it did and she drove away.

She was definitely quitting after today.

She drove until she saw the highway, which was empty to her surprise. She turned onto the highway and saw a car behind her. Something about that car was familiar.

Oh no. It was Al's car.

Miku floored the gas pedal, but the winter snow covering the road wasn't making it easy. Al was getting closer. Miku was honestly scared for the first time in a long time. Al had caught up to her.

Al rammed his car into the side of Miku's car, causing it to slide across the highway. Miku held on for dear life. The car hit a divider beam and flipped a couple times before crashing into a wall. The airbags didn't deploy and Miku smashed her head on the dashboard. The last thing she saw was the hooded figure driving away in Al's car.

"Hey, wake up! Hey!"

Miku awoke to a strange voice. She opened her eyes and saw a blonde haired girl kneeling over her. "Wha hapen?" she asked.

"You just survived a stroke with Death, lass." the girl said with a British accent. **(yes the twins will be British in this story) **She helped Miku up and Miku's eyes started to adjust to her surroundings. Miku first thought that the girl was a paramedic, but there was no ambulance. Only a black SUV and another blonde haired person. The man walked up to the girls.

"Is she alright?" he said, also in a British accent.

"Aye." said the girl. "Let's get her back to base before more of Death's agents show." She put Miku in the car and got into the passenger seat. The man got into the driver seat and sped off.

"Who are you people?" asked Miku, holding her head. The man looked in the review mirror and saw another car.

"We've got company." he said. The girl nodded and took out a sniper rifle from the floor.

"We'll explain later." she said. The girl opened the moon roof of the car stood on the center console so her upper half was outside of the car. "Keep it steady!" she called into the car. She took aim at the car behind them and fired a few shots. Miku saw that the car was firing back and ducked into the floor of the back seat.

"Shoot the tires!" shouted the man.

"I'm trying!" yelled the woman. She fired one more shot before Miku heard screeching and crashing. The woman ducked into the car and set the rifle on the floor.

"Nice shooting, Rilliane." said the man.

"What do you mean, Allen?" said Rilliane. "Icy roads are dangerous when you're speeding on them." they smirked and knuckle bumped each other.

"Who are you people?" Miku asked again.

"The boss can explain that." said Allen. "But if you must know, we're a team of guardian angels."

"Huh?"

"Like I said, the boss can explain it better. We'll take you to see him."

"uh, ok?" Miku gripped her head all of a sudden due to a sharp pain. Then, everything went black.

**I think that was a kick ass chapter if I do say so myself. How did you guys like the twins with British accents? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story and if you did please follow, favorite, and review. See you guys on the flip side! Peace.**


	2. Target Practice

**Hello again people! Welcome back to another chapter of Guardian Angels. I hope most of you liked the fact the twins are British in this story. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let's continue.**

**Chapter 2**

Miku must have fallen asleep, because she woke up in a room that looked similar to her room at her house. "Oh good." she said with a sigh of relief. "It was all a dream." That's what she thought until she heard gunfire down the hall. She nearly jumped out of her bed at the sound. "What the hell?" she asked herself.

Then, a green haired girl with goggles on her eyes popped her head in the door. "Sorry if we woke you with that." she said.

"Who are you?" asked Miku.

"I'm Gumi." said the girl. "Come with me. Everyone wants to meet you." Her head disappeared behind the door then reappeared. "Oh, by the way, Teto took the liberty of laying out some clothes and armor for you. They're in the closet." Gumi said and closed the door. Confused, Miku got out of bed and went over to the closet. She opened it and found a teal long-sleeved shirt, slick black pants, and military body armor. She put on the clothes and put the armor on over her clothes and walked out of the room where she greeted by the sound of more gunfire. She covered her ears and followed the sound she could hear.

The sound lead to a metal-plated room where two people she recognized as Rilliane and Allen were firing off pistols and assault rifles at targets down range. There were two other people in the room watching them.

"Your aim is improving, Rilliane." said other blonde, but this one had rough American accent and a bandage over his left eye. Rilliane gave him a thumbs-up before firing the assault rifle again. The red-haired, who had pigtail that looked like drills, noticed Miku standing over by the door with her ears covered. She walked over to the two firing guns and tapped them on the shoulders. They stopped firing and looked to where the red-head was pointing, which was at Miku.

"Mornin', love." said Allen, putting down his pistols.

Rilliane did the same with her assault rifle. "How'd you sleep?" she asked.

"Ok until I was woken up by gunfire, I guess." said Miku, quite annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry about that, lass." said Rilliane. She reached out her hand so Miku could shake it. "I'm Rilliane, by the way. Sharpshooter.

"Allen." said Allen. "I watch Rilliane's back like a brother should." Rilliane rolled her eyes. "And that's Oliver, our weapons expert." he pointed to the other blonde haired guy. "And Teto, explosives expert." he pointed to the red head.

"An title I wear with pride." said Teto, loading a grenade launcher.

"Ok...I'm Miku." said Miku, nervously shaking Rilliane's hand.

"So this must be our new recruit." said a voice behind Miku. She turned around to see a blue haired man looking at her from the door.

"Mornin' Kaito." said Oliver. Kaito nodded to him.

"Alright, hold on one second." said Miku, finally fed up with introductions. "Who the hell are you people and what is this about a "new recruit?"

"Chill out, Miku." said Kaito. He started walking to a door in the room. "Step into my office."

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" said Miku, sitting down in Kaito's office. The room appeared soundproof because the gunfire was muffled. Kaito sat down in his chair and sighed.

"You were targeted by Death himself and he failed to kill you." he said. "We're here to keep making him fail."

"Wait a minute, Death?" asked Miku.

"Yes, Death." Kaito said. "The Grim Reaper, The Angel of Death, Judgement. All of these names lead to one person: Death. For some reason, he wants you dead even though it is no where close to your time."

"I get that, but who are you guys?"

"We are Guardian Angels. Although Death like to call us Rouge Spirits because some of us were his servants that were fed up with doing his dirty work."

"Oh."

"Do you see now?" said Kaito, standing up. "We are here to protect you. No one here is going to hurt you." Just as he said that, an explosion went off that shook the room. "Ok, no one will hurt you on purpose." Kaito said.

"That's wonderful." said Miku. The two of them looked out of the room to see the range almost completely destroyed.

"What happened out here?" asked Kaito. Oliver got up off the floor from being knocked out of his chair.

"Teto was testing her new grenade." Oliver pointed over to Teto, who was sliding slowly down the wall where she made a huge dent in.

Kaito face-palmed. "How many times do I have to tell you to test your explosives outside?" he asked. Teto shrugged then walked out of the room. Rilliane got out from her hiding place under a table and Allen apparently was on the ceiling because he jumped down from one of the rafters.

"You realize that she isn't going to listen, right?" said Allen.

"I know." said Kaito. "I just try to get her to."

"So," said Rilliane. "When do we start training Miku?"

"Wait, training?" asked Miku.

"Yeah, all of us have to go through training." said Oliver. "And we want to see if you can handle a gun or two."

Miku looked around at everyone. They seemed so eager to train her. Miku sighed. "Well, I guess I put on this armor for some reason." she said.

"Alright, have you ever fired a gun before?" asked Oliver. Miku shook her head. Oliver though for a moment, and then snapped his fingers. "I got it." he said. He went over to a chest and pushed a button on it. The chest opened and expanded revealing several types of handguns, sniper rifles, shotguns, assault rifles, and MGs

"Wow." said Miku, staring at the guns.

"Choose what you think you'll feel comfortable with." said Oliver. Miku walked over to the guns and looked them over. All of them looked like they could do a lot of damage. She kept looking until she saw a certain silver revolver. She picked up and looked at it closer. On the barrel of the gun, "Stargazer" was engraved in the metal.

"Ah, nice eye." said Oliver. "That is a Colt Diamondback Revolver. Uses .38 rounds and a good starting gun."

"Why does it say 'Stargazer?'" asked Miku.

"That's the beauty of it, milady." said Allen. "The name wasn't there until you picked it up. Therefore, it made you it's wielder."

"Ok?" said Miku, confused at what he just said.

"Fire off a few shots." said Kaito, gesturing to what was left of the range. Miku saw that there was still a target somewhat intact. She aimed Stargazer with two hands and fired, missing the target. She fired again and missed again.

"Want some help?" asked Rilliane. Miku nodded. "Relax you body and mind and focus only on the target. Then, slowly squeeze the trigger." Miku nodded and Rilliane stepped back. Miku closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and aim her gun with one hand. She squeezed the trigger until it fired. When the bullet hit the center of the target, it flew off its hinges and hit the floor of the range.

"Nice shot, Miku!" said Rilliane, patting Miku's back.

"Thanks!" said Miku. Kaito walked over to her and handed her a strapped holster for her gun. Miku slung the holster over her shoulder, spun the revolver on her finger, and put it in the holster.

"I think you'll fit in quite nicely." said Kaito with a smile. Miku smiled as well.

**There you are! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and if you did please follow, favorite, review, and share. I always love new people reading my stories as well as my usual readers. See you guys on the flip side. Love you all. **


	3. A Painful Past

**Hello everybody! Welcome back to Guardian Angels! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Anyway, let's continue.**

Chapter 3

A Painful Past

Miku drew Stargazer quickly and fired at the six targets. Each shot hit the targets and Miku put her gun back in it's holster.

"Very nice, love." said Rilliane, who was currently training Miku. "You're doing astoundingly well for someone who just started out a week ago."

"Thanks, Rilliane." said Miku, reloading Stargazer. Rilliane picked her sniper rifle off of the table and loaded a clip into it. Miku looked at the stock of the rifle and saw that the words, "Heaven's Requiem" were engraved into the tan metal. "Heaven's Requiem?" said Miku

Rilliane looked from Miku to the engraved words and smiled. "Aye." she said. "Fits for what we're doing."

"Really?"

"Aye. One of the definitions of Requiem is a token of remembrance. I make sure Death remembers every bullet I put into his minons."

"Wow. You guys really hate Death."

"Most of us were Death's servants. We have a right to."

"Were you one of his servants?"

Rilliane sighed. "Aye. Unfortunately."

"What made you leave?" said Miku, setting down her gun.

"He tried to make me kill my own family."

Miku was speechless at this point, but Rilliane continued. "It was my first mission. I was accompanied by other girl, though I haven't remembered her name. When I saw that the targets were my mother, father, and brother, I just stopped. I couldn't pull the trigger." Rilliane tightened her grip on her rifle. "But she did."

Miku gasped. "The other girl?"

"Aye. After that, I didn't follow her back. I just ran. After a while, I ran into Kaito and he took me under his wing."

"What about Allen?"

"What about me?"said Allen as he walked through the door of the range.

"Oh! Umm..." Miku stuttered.

"Just reminiscing, brother." said Rilliane.

"Good memories or bad?" he asked.

"Bad."

"Ah." said Allen, sitting down in a chair. "It's that particular memory, isn't it?"

"Aye."

"Jesus Christ. Alright, what does she know so far?"

"Just my side."

"Alright." Allen shifted uncomfortably in his seat and sighed.

"You guys don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable." said Miku.

"It's alright, lass." said Rilliane. "We haven't really talked about it in a while. Might as well, right?"

"Aye." said Allen. He sighed and leaned forward in his chair. "Me and Rilliane are from Belfast, Ireland. Part of the IRA, actually. You can expect us to almost get killed in a rebellion. Well, Rilliane died first and left me and my family broken." Allen stopped for a moment before continuing. Miku could see tears welling up in Rilliane's eyes. "While my family and I were walking home from Rilliane's funeral, my father was shot from a sniper rifle. So was I." Tears were welling up in Allen's eyes now. "I told my mother to run since my father was already dead, but the damned Loyalists got to her first. The last thing I remember of that day is the Loyalists throwing my mother in a van before every everything went dark."

Tears streamed down the siblings' faces as they embraced each other. Miku couldn't believe it. Death tore a family apart for what sounded like fun. And he didn't even do it himself. Miku wiped around, grabbed Stargazer, and unloaded the gun down range, leaving holes in one of the targets. "That son of a bitch." she growled.

"That he is." said Rilliane, wiping her eyes. "I can agree with that, lass."

"Everything alright in here?" said a voice by the door. Miku looked over and saw Gumi with a Heavy MG resting on her shoulder.

"Aye." said Allen. "Just , uh, looking back."

"Oh. Alright." Gumi set down her MG and leaned against the table. "So, how do you like things here, Miku?"

"Well," Miku thought. "The only bad thing is Teto's explosives." The group laughed at that comment.

"Yeah," said Gumi. "She can get out of hand with those."

"Get out of hand with what?" said Teto, walking into the range with an RPG over her shoulder.

"Speak of the devil." said Allen.

"Yeah, yeah." said Teto, aiming her RPG at one of the targets. She pulled the trigger, but the rocket slid out of the launcher and dropped to the floor with a _CLANK._

"Uhh...was that supposed to happen?" asked Miku.

"The damn rocket is too small!" yelled Teto, picking up the rocket and throwing it hard down range. She threw it so hard that when the rocket hit the floor several yards away, it exploded.

"Wow." said Rilliane. "What a throw."

"What?" asked Teto. "It pissed me off."

"I can see that." said Gumi. "Maybe you should go see Luka for some adjustments on that launcher."

"Who's Luka?" asked Miku.

"The brains of our little militia." said Allen. "Come on. We'll introduce ya."

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Guardian Angels. Be sure to follow, favorite, and review if you did. See you guys on the flip side. Peace out my Vocaloid lovers!**


	4. The Casino Gambit

**Welcome back to another chapter of this amazing story! I think you guys will like this one. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 4

The Casino Gambit

Miku and the others walked into a separate training room that Gumi said was for combat training. There, a pink haired woman was sword fighting with a purple haired man. She knocked the man to the ground and pointed her black and gold sword at him. "Yield?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"This time." said the man, using his sword to help himself up. "I'll get you next time."

"Yeah, right." The woman spotted the group that was watching and sheathed her sword, BlackGold. "Hello, everyone. I see we have a new face in the crowd."

"Yep. Miku, this is Luka Megurine." said Gumi. "The ninja and our tactician of our group."

"Because no one else here has an idea past killing Death's agents." said the purple haired man.

"What's wrong with that, Gakupo?" said Teto. She set her launcher down on the table in front of Luka.

"What's wrong with it now?" asked Luka with a sigh.

"Damn rockets keep sliding out. Won't even fire them."

"I wish I could fix it for you, but I can't."

"Something wrong?" asked Gumi, setting down Checkmate.

"We're almost out of money for ammo and gun parts." said Gakupo.

"Are you serious?" said Allen. "We can't fight Death's agents with sticks and stones."

"Calm down, Allen." said Luka, sitting down and setting her feet on the table. "I have a plan."

"What kind of plan?" asked Rilliane.

"I understand that you and your brother used to run tables at casinos before you joined the IRA."

"Yeah, so?"

"Wait," said Oliver. "You guys are ex-IRA? But you're British!"

"So?" said Allen. "If a Spaniard wanted to join for the right reasons, they would have let him on."

"Back on topic," said Luka. "One of Death's generals, Mekio, runs the Blackveil Casino in Las Vegas. It's a very popular place, so there would be no problem getting in without them noticing who we are."

"So, the plan is to have Allen and Rilliane create a distraction at one of the tables while a separate team goes and takes down the general." said Gakupo. "The distraction also counts for our funds, so make sure you guys play a game you're good at."

"Don't worry." said Allen, putting Dream Eaters in their holsters on his sides. "I've mastered how to count cards on Blackjack a long time ago. This shouldn't be too hard."

"Same with me and the dice table." said Rilliane. "We'll clear the house."

"Awesome." said Luka. "Here's the rest of the plan..."

_That night, Blackveil Casino, Las Vegas, Nevada..._

**Allen POV**

"Remember, Kaito only gave us $20,000 in order to pull off the distraction." said Gumi on Allen's earpiece. "So, don't blow it all in one go." Allen and Rilliane walked into the casino with suitcases in hand.

"Don't worry." said Rilliane. "We'll be careful."

Allen and Rilliane got the $10,000 each of them had turned into poker chips. "Good luck, Brother." said Rilliane. Allen nodded and headed over to the Blackjack table, where two other people were playing.

"Mind if I join in?" Allen asked politely. One of the men nodded and the dealer gave Allen his cards. A 3 and a Jack. Allen through five $100 chips into the pot and tapped the table twice. The dealer gave him one more card. The card was a 5. _"Don't want to waste $500 on a bust." _Allen thought.

He made the sign to the dealer that he didn't want anymore cards. The first man flipped his cards over. A total of 16. The second man had a bust of 23. The dealer had 17. Allen flipped over his total of 18. "18's a winner." said the dealer, pushing the winnings towards Allen. One of the men walked away from the table, apparently out of chips. Allen smirked as the dealer played the next sets of cards.

**Rilliane POV**

"600 on 7" said Rilliane, turning the dice in her hand.

The dealer put six $100 chips on seven. "Shoot when ready." he said. Rilliane, being an expert marks-woman, drew up a "target indicator" in her head. Deciding on where to throw the dice, Rilliane tossed the dice onto the left side of the table. One of the dice bounced off the wall of the table and the other die hit the first one. The first one landed on 6 while the other die was spinning. Unbeknownst to the dealer or anyone at the table, Rilliane kneed the table lightly. The die slowed and eventually landed on 1. "$600 to the lady." said the dealer, pushing the chips towards Rilliane.

**Miku POV**

"Allen and Rilliane are on a roll inside." said Gumi, pulling her green bandanna over her mouth and nose. Miku did the same with her blue bandanna. "It would be a good time to go in."

"Right." said Luka, crawling over to the spot on the roof Gumi and was were. Gumi gave Miku a blow torch and turned on the gas. Miku lit the torch and went to work cutting a hole ventilation system

"This leads right towards the control room, right?" asked Miku.

"Not exactly." said Luka, pulling her dark pink shawl over her face leaving only her eyes visible. "It will lead to the air vents which are connected to the hallway to the control room."

"How big are the vents?" asked Gumi, attaching a suppressor to Checkmate. "Are we all going to fit?"

"The casino needs to cool down a 137ft by 167ft room. I'm guessing the vents are at least 3ft by 4ft."

Miku cut through the vent and yanked the gate out of place. The girls crawled into the vent with Luka in the lead.

"Alright, the vent go straight down at first." said Luka. "And from the looks of it, it is at least a ten foot drop. Slide down on the walls so you don't fall through." Luka slid down the vent, then Gumi, then Miku. The girls followed Luka until they came to a vent gate. Taking a quick peek out of the gate, Luka carefully unsheathed BlackGold. "The door will be guarded. On my mark." she said. Gumi and Miku nodded and Luka kicked in the gate.

The girls rolled out of the vents and Luka lunged at a guard. She impaled his chest before he even knew what was going on. His body evaporated into black smoke and vanished. Gumi took down two guards down with Cheakmate and Miku snapped the neck of the last one. "Why didn't you use Stargazer?" asked Luka.

"You guys never gave me a suppressor." said Miku. Luka gave Gumi a death look and Gumi laughed nervously.

"Oops." she said, rubbing the back of her head. She felt around on her person until she pulled a suppressor out of her dark green jacket. "Here."

Miku attached the suppressor to Stargazer and the girl got into a breaching position by the door. "When Miku busts this door open," said Luka. "you'll unload on the whole room, Gumi." Gumi gave a smirk and readied Checkmate.

"Three, two, one." Miku kicked in the door and dived to the left as Gumi knelt down in front of the door and unloaded Checkmate. She was even laughing while she was firing. When she ran out of ammo, she hid behind the door frame and reloaded her gun.

"Miku, take point." said Luka. Miku nodded and rolled into the room. Pointing her gun, she only saw one body of a woman on the floor, which meant Gumi killed the rest of them. The woman, no doubt Meiko, was holding her shoulder and trying to grab a fallen pistol.

"Got a live one." Miku called back to the girls. Luka and Gumi entered the room. Luka kicked the gun that Meiko was trying to get to away from her.

"Any last words?" asked Luka , pointing her sword at Meiko's head.

"You Rouges think that you can stop us?" said Meiko coldly. "You have no idea what you're getting into. Death knows your every move."

"Really? Then, why isn't he send people to save one of his generals?" Luka thrust the sword into Meiko's head and Meiko vanished into black smoke.

"Well, that's that." said Miku. "We should check on Allen and Rilliane."

**Allen POV**

Allen looked at the dealer, then back at his cards. A king and a jack where laid in front of him with his turned card still untouched. The dealer flipped his card with a smug expression. 20. Allen wiped the sweat from his brow and turned over his card. An ace. The dealer was flabbergasted. "Tw-twenty one!" he exclaimed. Allen smirked as he put the rest of the chips the dealer had into his suitcase.

"Thanks for letting me play, lad." he said, tipping an imaginary hat. He met up with Rilliane, who was already at the conversion center. "How was you end?" asked Allen.

"Things didn't turn out so well." said Rilliane. Allen was about to tell her off when the cashier push multiple stacks of bills towards Rilliane. "For the dealer at least." Allen rolled his eyes and got his chips converted into bills.

"Allen, you copy?" Luka's voice came up on his earpiece. Allen put his bills in his suitcase and walked to the door with Rilliane.

"Everything good on your end?" Allen asked Luka.

"All good. What about you?"

"I think we quadrupled what we had." said Rilliane.

"Alright, let's head back to base."

_1 hour later, Guardian's Base..._

Gumi finished counting the money and sat back in her chair with a happy grin. "Thanks to the work of our dirty gamblers," she said, gesturing to Allen and Rilliane. "They have turned the $20,000 we had left into...$2,600,580!"

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Oliver. "You guys got all of that from only two games?"

"Well, no just two." said Rilliane with a smirk.

"Good work, team." said Kaito, appearing at the doorway of the room. "Put half of that in reserve and split the rest among yourselves."

"You want a split, boss?" asked Gumi. Kaito shook his head and walked out of the room. Gumi put $1,300,290 in a safe in the wall and locked it. Then, she gave each member, including herself, Gakupo, Oliver and Teto, $162,536.25.

"I have never held this much money in my life." said Miku staring at the stacks of bills in her hands.

"Now I can buy new parts for Flame Heart!" said Teto. Everyone took a step away from her. "Oh ha ha."

**Alright, I'm gonn do this so there is no confusion with names. Here are the names and types of the Guardians' weapons**

**Miku: .38 Colt Diamondback (Stargazer)  
>Allen: Beretta 92fs (Dream Eaters)<br>Gumi: M249SAW (Checkmate)  
>Oliver: M16 (Hero)<br>Gakupo: Traditional Samurai Sword (Venomania)  
>Luka: Traditional Samurai Sword (Black Gold)<br>Teto: M202 FLASH (Flame Heart)**

**There you go. Sorry if I've confused you on the guns. I'm a bit of a gun nerd. Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter, please follow, favorite, and review. I always love what you guys have to say. See you on the flip side. Peace out.**


End file.
